Someone's In the Kitchen With Logan
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: The one Christmas treat Mama Knight didn't fix was the one thing that Logan's mom would traditionally make every Christmas for him back when he lived in Minnesota: puppy chow. Logan gets Carlos to help him. Contains Cargan fluff and a food fight.


**A/N: Happy Christmas Eve Day everyone! Here's my present to you. **

**Disclaimer: I'm hoping to find the rights to Big Time Rush under my Christmas tree this year…Until then, I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**Someone's In the Kitchen With Logan**

It was the day before Christmas. Mrs. Knight had been slaving away in the kitchen for the last couple of days making all sorts of Christmas candy and cookies. However, there was one thing that Mrs. Knight _hadn't _made that Logan was craving. She had told him that if he wanted it so bad, he would have to make it himself. She was curled up on the sofa reading one of her many romance novels.

Logan didn't _mind _cooking. He was usually the one who did all the cooking when Mrs. Knight was busy or not around anyways. He followed a recipe to the T though. If the recipe didn't call for a particular ingredient, Logan didn't add it. If it only called for so much of a certain ingredient, Logan didn't dare add any more. That was all a part of his by-the-book nature.

He busied himself in the kitchen going through all the cupboards looking to see if Mama Knight had the ingredients he would need for his recipe. It was a good thing he did the cooking some of the time, because in no time at all, he had found all the ingredients. He laid them out neatly in a nice, orderly line on the kitchen counter.

Next, Logan got out all the kitchen utensils he would need; measuring cups, a wooden spoon, a mixing bowl, and a brown paper bag. He set those beside the ingredients. That way, he wouldn't have to go back and forth in the kitchen. Everything would be right there, and it would just save time.

Now all that was left was for Logan to find a helper. It wasn't that he _needed_ a helper. He was perfectly capable of cooking on his own. It would just be nice if he had someone to talk to _while _he was cooking. It would make it that much more fun. Logan had the perfect idea who he wanted to ask to help him too.

"Hey Carlos, do you want to help me make some puppy chow?" Logan asked, hopefully.

Even though the four of them lived together, worked together, and went to school together, it was actually a rare thing for them to have much one-on-one time. It wasn't that Logan liked Kendall or James any less, but one-on-one time with Carlos was _always_ guaranteed to be a fun time. Logan couldn't even remember the last time they had some quality Cargan time.

Carlos wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Like the Sexy Dog puppy chow? Gross! I know I'll eat just about anything, but I want _human _food not _dog_ food!"

Logan slapped himself in the forehead. He couldn't help but smile though. Carlos had a way of being adorably clueless without even knowing he was _being _adorably clueless.

"No, not _that _kind of puppy chow, Carlitos! The kind with powdered sugar, Chex, chocolate, peanut butter, and did I mention _chocolate_?" Logan responded.

Carlos' eyes lit up with curiosity.

"I don't think I've ever had _that _before," Carlos commented.

Logan walked over to his helmet-wearing best friend, and draped an arm over his shoulder.

"You don't know what you've been missing, buddy. My mom _always _made puppy chow for Christmas for as long as I can remember," Logan stated fondly.

Carlos was very open to trying new things. Logan, on the other hand, liked things that were familiar to him. Carlos was excited to try this puppy chow Logan kept raving about. Who knows? Maybe he would end up loving it like Logan did. Carlos didn't need a girlfriend. He already had one true love; food.

XXXXX

"Okay, so the first thing we have to do is melt the butter with the chocolate chips and peanut butter. So go ahead and pour those chocolate chips in the bowl, Carlos," Logan instructed.

Logan looked over and saw that Carlos was chewing on something. He then peeked inside the measuring cup that used to have _precisely _two cups of chocolate chips in it only to find that it was now empty.

"Carlos, where did the chocolate chips go?" Logan said sternly.

Carlos grinned at Logan innocently, chocolate chip residue on his teeth.

"Those were some _good _chocolate chips!" Carlos commented.

The next thing Logan knew, he heard the unmistakable sound of a package rustling. He noticed how Carlos was holding the bag of chocolate chips in his hand, and was reaching in with his other hand and eating them right out of the bag.

"Carlos!" Logan scolded. "Gimme those!"

Logan snatched the bag of milk chocolate chips away from Carlos, who whimpered in response. He then gave Logan his best puppy dog look; his eyes big, wide, and glimmering.

"Carlos, knock it off! We need _some _chocolate chips to use for the _recipe_!" Logan said.

Carlos clasped his hands together in front of him. "Come on, Logie. Please? Have I ever told you that you're my bestest friend?"

"Nice try, Carlitos, but that's not gonna…I _am_?"

Logan felt like breaking into a happy dance right where he stood. _Ha! I'm Carlos' favorite! Take that, James!_

Carlos smirked. He loved it when he got his way. And he _always _got his way with Logan. Carlos just had to do one of two things: either guilt trip Logan into getting what he wants, or say something really sweet to Logan. Neither one had failed Carlos yet, and he had been using both of them for as long as he had known Logan.

"Oh yeah! It's not even close either!" Carlos added, continuing to stroke Logan's ego.

Logan's eyes bugged out. He had a lopsided grin on his face. Logan resisted the incredible urge he had to glomp Carlos right out of his helmet.

"I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal. You leave enough chocolate chips for us to make the puppy chow, and I'll let you have whatever is left in the bag," Logan proposed.

Logan could've sworn he could see a bit of drool dribble out of the corner of Carlos' mouth.

"Deal," Carlos said without a moment's hesitation, shaking hands with Logan to seal the deal.

XXXXX

The butter, chocolate chips, and peanut butter were melted and stirred until it was one homogeneous mixture. The cereal was added in until every piece was thoroughly coated. That just left one thing to do: add the powdered sugar.

"Having trouble there, Carlos?" Logan said, snickering.

Carlos turned away from Logan as he continued to struggle to open the bag of powdered sugar. He set the stubborn bag of sugary goodness on the counter while he wiped his sweaty palms off on his jeans. He picked the bag of powdered sugar up once more. He scrunched his face up in dogged determination, his pink tongue jutting out of the corner of his mouth.

"No!" Carlos exclaimed indignantly. "I almost got it."

Logan scoffed.

"Sure, buddy. That's what you said a couple of minutes ago," Logan remarked.

Carlos looked up at Logan and stuck his tongue out at him. Logan merely rolled his eyes as he chuckled. Then Carlos resumed his intense concentration as he tried to open the stubborn bag of powdered sugar.

"Here. Let me help you," Logan said as he walked over to Carlos.

"No! I can do it!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Carlos, give it here!"

"Logan, stop it!"

The two of them were twirling around in circles as Carlos kept switching the powdered sugar from one hand to another. Logan reached behind Carlos' back or in front of Carlos as the situation deemed necessary.

Mrs. Knight had set her book down, and headed into the kitchen to fetch herself a drink of water. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Logan and Carlos doing…whatever it was they were doing. It put Mrs. Knight in mind of two dogs each chasing their own tails. She cleared her throat.

The boys froze in place. For all intents and purposes, it looked like the two of them were embracing one another.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Carlos and Logan said in unison.

Yet the two of them continued to essentially hug each other.

"I didn't say a word," Mrs. Knight said.

Carlos and Logan untangled themselves from each other. Carlos looked up and away from Logan, whistling. Meanwhile, Logan rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, his cheeks flushed.

The only sound that could be heard was Mrs. Knight opening the cupboard, retrieving a glass, shutting the cupboard, turning on the faucet, and lastly shutting off the faucet. Then there was the sound of her footsteps as she made her way back to the living room.

XXXXX

The cereal was all in a large brown paper bag. Carlos was pouring in the powdered sugar; Logan having opened it with a pair of scissors. There was a mischievous glint in Carlos' big, brown eyes.

He poured some powdered sugar in his hand, and threw it in Logan's face. Afterwards, he pointed and laughed at Logan.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Logan asked. "I'll show you how it's done."

Logan dumped some powdered sugar into the palm of his hand. He grabbed the neckline of Carlos' t-shirt, pulling it towards him. He then dumped the powdered sugar down Carlos' shirt. Carlos shivered as the powder tickled his tummy. Logan then pointed and laughed at Carlos.

"It's on now!" Carlos replied.

Lucky Charm and Rabbit's Foot started grabbing what was left of the puppy chow ingredients and throwing, smearing, and pouring them down the other's clothes. The kitchen was filled with the boys' laughter.

Carlos' precious helmet was speckled with white powder sugar dust. He had peanut butter, butter, and powdered sugar over practically every square inch of his face. His clothes were now so filthy that you couldn't even tell what color they were. There wasn't a clean spot _anywhere _on Carlos.

Logan fared no better. If someone didn't know that Carlos and Logan just had an epic food fight, they would probably think that Logan had snow in his meticulously spiked hair even though it was really just powdered sugar. Like Carlos, you couldn't even tell what color Logan's clothes were. Wherever there was exposed skin on Logan, there was butter, peanut butter, and powdered sugar. Logan discreetly adjusted his drawers. He had no idea how, but Carlos had somehow managed to get powdered sugar down not just Logan's skinny jeans, but his boxers as well.

"So much for the puppy chow," Logan commented.

"Maybe not," Carlos responded, a light bulb going off in his head.

Carlos picked up a piece of Chex, and held it out in front of him.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Logan asked.

Carlos rolled the cereal over Logan's cheek, making sure to coat it with powdered sugar. Then, he tossed the cereal in his mouth, chewing with his mouth open, much to Logan's chagrin. Could he chew any louder?

"Mmm! You were right, Logie! Puppy chow _is _delicious!" Carlos commented.

He picked up another piece of cereal, and held it to Logan's face."Carlos, what are you…" Logan started to ask.

"Shut up and hold still," Carlos said as he used the powdered sugar on Logan's cheek to coat the piece of cereal.

"You _do _realize you have powdered sugar all over you too, right?"

Carlos tossed the coated piece of cereal high in the air, and tried to catch it in his mouth, but missed by a mile. He chuckled nervously.

"I meant to do that," Carlos commented.

"Uh-huh. Sure," Logan replied, unconvinced.

Both boys were smiling brightly. This was the first time either of them had been in a food fight in a really long time. They had forgotten how much fun they could be. Logan wasn't the least bit surprised that Carlos was the one he had a food fight with. He always had a way of bringing out Logan's fun side.

Mrs. Knight let out a deafening, high-pitched scream upon entering the disaster area that was the kitchen. There were puppy chow ingredients _everywhere_; on the counters, on the floor, on the cupboard doors, on the stove, in the sink, on the island, on the table, on the chairs, on the refrigerator, and on the freezer.

"Who was responsible for this mess?" Mrs. Knight demanded.

She saw for the first time that Logan and Carlos both looked like the largest pieces of puppy chow ever. _I leave the room for five minutes…_

"It's _his _fault!" Logan and Carlos said simultaneously as they pointed at each other.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault! It's _yours_!"

"No, it's _yours_!"

"Stop it!"

"No, _you _stop it!"

"Both of you stop it!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

She shook her head at both boys. She expected this sort of thing from Carlos, but she thought Logan was the responsible one.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Carlos asked, hanging his head, his helmet drooping over his eyes.

"Just…clean it up," Mrs. Knight answered, before heading for her bedroom to go lie down instead. She was starting to get a headache.

"Not for nothing, but this wouldn't have happened if she had just made the puppy chow in the first place," Logan said once Mrs. Knight had left the room.

The two best friends stood there grinning like dorks.

"I'll help clean you up," Carlos said.

Logan did a double take.

"What did you just say?" Logan asked for clarification.

Carlos swallowed a lump that was beginning to form in his throat. That wasn't what he had _meant _to say, but it was too late to take it back now. He chuckled nervously. He fiddled with the straps on his helmet.

"I said I'll help you clean up," Carlos replied.

Logan could've sworn that wasn't what Carlos had originally said. He felt his cheeks start to heat up.

"Shall we try again tomorrow?" Logan asked.

Carlos folded his arms over his chest and pouted. "Why can't we try again later tonight?"

"Well for starters, we've run out of puppy chow ingredients. So…tomorrow then?"

"Sounds like a date."

"What was that?"

"_Someone _needs to get his hearing aid checked!"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ much older than you!"

Carlos laughed. Logan was so fun to pick on. He made it extremely easy too. It was all in good fun though, and both boys knew that. He had no idea that cooking could be so much fun. Maybe he should cook with Logan more often.

**The End**


End file.
